The invention relates to an input display device which is incorporated in processing devices such as image forming apparatuses and which is capable of providing a display where inputs are made to set process conditions that specify processing contents, and also to a display method providing such a display.
When using a multifunctional processing device, the user needs to determine those processes to be executed by the processing device so as to obtain the desired results from the processes. For example, when using an image forming apparatus executing an image forming process on paper, the user selects one of available paper feeding positions where paper is to be fed, or sets process conditions whereby post-processing is to be executed on the paper on which an image has been formed.
A conventional attempt to help the user input settings on process conditions with such a processing device is found in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-181958/1991 (Tokukaihei 3-181958: Published on Aug. 7, 1991) disclosing the inclusion of means that is capable of providing an on-screen display of a plurality of keys to allow the setting of process conditions and also capable of detecting which part of the screen is touched, whereby desired process conditions are set by touching a key displayed on screen.
What is noteworthy in the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-181958/1991 is that the selection of two or more mutually exclusive functions is recognised and a function(s) is(are) automatically cancelled based on priorities that are set in advance but are alterable later, thus helping the user select a processing function easily without a mistake.
However, the conventional input display device having the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-181958/1991 displays in a single display not only the processing function contents for which the user wants to set process conditions, but also the processing function contents that are not desired by the user. For example, the input display device of an image forming apparatus displays, even when a paper feeding position is to be selected, the contents relevant to selection of post-processing functions. As a result, the contents displayed relevant to the process conditions that the user is going to set can occupy only a relatively small display area, making it difficult for the user to visually recognise the displayed contents, and the keys that are to be touched by the user are displayed in relatively small sizes, negatively affecting operability in the inputting of settings on process conditions.
Being conceived of to solve the aforementioned problems, the present invention has an object to offer an input display device capable of hiding the contents of those processing functions that are irrelevant to the setting of process conditions (i.e., processing functions for which the setting of the process conditions is not currently accepted) from the screen, hence offering a larger display area to the processing functions for which inputs are allowed to set the process conditions, and improving visual recognition of the displayed contents and the operability of the setting keys, and also has an object to offer a display method providing such a display.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the input display device in accordance with the present invention provides an on-screen display of a plurality of display areas where initial images of a plurality of processing functions are displayed respectively, and an image representing a displayed content relevant to the inputting of settings on at least one of the plurality of processing functions is displayed in the display area relevant to the processing function other than the at least one processing function.
With the arrangement, the contents relevant to the inputting of settings (setting operation) on at least one of the plurality of processing functions of which the initial images are displayed on screen in the respective display areas are displayed in the display areas irrelevant to the at least one processing function. Therefore, during a setting operation of a particular processing function, only contents relevant to the setting operation, such as setting contents, are displayed on screen: in other words, no contents relevant to processing functions other than the particular processing function are displayed on screen. Thus contents relevant to the inputting of settings are displayed occupying a larger portion of the screen and visual recognition can be enhanced.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the display method in accordance with the present invention is a method of switching a display between a first display state and a second display state,
the first display state providing an on-screen display of a plurality of display areas where initial images of a plurality of processing functions are displayed respectively, and
the second display state displaying an image representing a displayed content relevant to inputting of a setting on at least one of the plurality of processing functions in the display area relevant to the other processing function.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.